


Beach Day

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Beaches, Gen, M/M, Swimming with Devil Fruit powers, Training Fights, barely but hey, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: When pirates have a day off, they work out. They also go swimming with swim rings, because drowning is uncool.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> this one isn't like, my best, but it's a giant injoke with myself so it's fun
> 
> written for the 5th prompt of 10 days of lawlu, June 1 - W is for… **Winning**

 

Whenever they had a few days to relax, everyone would start training. At first it was usually only Zoro – because Zoro was always working out – but to avoid going stir crazy, everyone joined in eventually.

Law had been fighting Luffy as workout on the beach for nearly twenty minutes. Luffy was sweating and wheezing – but still grinning, of course – and Law had to say that he was very proud of himself.

Giving Monkey D. Luffy a run for his money was an accomplishment.

Law was actually enjoying himself. He had always viewed training as something bothersome but necessary, and he knew Luffy was the same. It was rare that he had fun while honing is abilities.

“Stop grinning,” Luffy told him. “And do the shambles thing again, I wanna know if I can evade it now.”

 

It took another thirty minutes for Luffy to finally admit defeat.

“I’m tired!” he announced and before Law could reply anything Luffy had wrapped an arm around him and dragged him down into the sand with him. Law didn’t fight it, because he needed a break himself – and he didn’t protest either, except for a loud “oof” as he hit the ground. Luffy wasn’t exactly gentle.

“You’re a sore loser,” Law told him.

Luffy scoffed. “I could beat your ass.”

“Sure,” Law said. He was aware that they hadn’t been going all out, instead opting for restraint so they wouldn’t destroy any terrain and not seriously hurt each other.

Luffy ended up draped across Law’s chest and it was comfortable for about two minutes until Law attempted to shove him off.

“You’re sweaty and it’s hot,” he said. “I want to be able to breathe.”

“But I’m tireeeed,” Luffy whined.

“Go take a swim,” Law told him.

“Haha, very funny.”

Law finally succeeded in removing Luffy from his chest and he was now lying in the sand next to Law. “You know you can use the swim ring,” Law said. “You can just float. No effort, no drowning and you can cool off.”

“But it’s so far away.”

“I’ll literally throw you into the sea myself,” Law threatened. “Without the swim ring.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Luffy said.

And oh, Law couldn’t let that stand. He got to his feet and didn’t even attempt to drag Luffy up by his arms – he would just let them stretch out, like the nuisance that he was. Instead he got a good grip around Luffy’s middle and then straightened up, throwing him over his shoulder in one swift motion. He might not be as strong as Zoro, but he did have _some_ muscle.

Luffy screeched. “Hey! Not fair!”

“You literally told me to do this,” Law said. He didn’t actually hear Luffy tell him to put him down, so he proceeded to carry him to the edge of the water.

“Hey, Nami-ya!” he called to the navigator. “Do you have the swim ring?”

Nami looked up from her book. “Yes!” She reached next to her sunchair and held it up, and Law used his free hand to transport it to his feet. Only then did he put Luffy down.

“There you go,” he said.

Luffy pouted – though mostly for show – and hit Law in the shoulder. “Not fair!”

“I’ll even go in with you,” Law said. Although probably only to his waist; they only had one swim ring currently – the other popped by carelessness, as things were wont to break surrounded by a bunch of pirates.

Luffy sighed dramatically bent down to pick up the swim ring and wrestle it over his head (instead of stepping into it, which would have been much easier). “Fine.”

But once he had the ring secured around his waist he took off running, instead of waiting. His feet hit the water with a splash and he lost his balance after ten meters, toppling into an oncoming wave. Law laughed quietly.

He followed at a much slower pace. The feeling of the strength draining out of him was hard to get used to every time – although he knew that it wasn’t as bad for him as it was for Luffy. He felt weaker, but was able to stand until the water hit his chest; he simply wouldn’t have been able to use his powers. It was even less pronounced in freshwater.

Luffy raised his head above the water and snorted. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re telling me,” Law said. He was watching Luffy fondly from where he had waded into the water up to his knees now, his arms crossed.

Then a splash of water hit him in the face. He shook his head and when he could see again, Luffy was grinning at him brightly.

“Rude,” he said.

He now deeply regretted that he couldn’t use his powers – because otherwise fighting from his current standpoint was almost impossible. He walked a little further and hit the water to splash water in Luffy’s direction anyway – mostly unsuccessfully.

“I’m going to leave,” Law said and turned. Water wasn’t worth it.

“Aww no,” Luffy yelled after him.

“You see how you get back to shore,” Law said over his shoulder, because Luffy had drifted off a good bit after his first attack, now unable to reach the ground with his feet.

“Zoroooo!” Luffy yelled. His paddling with his hands was already getting weaker, but Law knew half of it was only for show. Zoro wasn’t listening anyway: Law knew for a fact that he was dead asleep under the sunshade.

Still he couldn’t actually manage to walk away and leave Luffy alone in the water; instead he waited until he had managed to gain his footing again.

“That was tough,” Luffy said, his arms now resting on the swim ring again.

“It’s your own fault,” Law said.

“Um, excuse me, you wanted me to go into the water,” Luffy said indignantly.

Law only shrugged. He hadn’t actually forced him to go into the water and he knew Luffy had never been in real danger.

He noticed too late that Luffy was grinning mischievously and had barely taken two steps backwards when Luffy walked right up to him. Then he spit water into Law’s face.

“You’re disgusting,” Law said drily and wiped off his face. The saltwater stung in his eyes.

Luffy only blew a raspberry and grabbed his hand so they could walk back to shore.

 

They ended up lying in the sand again to dry off – on towels, of course – but this time Law had managed to make Luffy stay on the ground.

“Winning is the best,” Luffy grinned.

“You were playing dirty,” Law pointed out.

“I’m a pirate,” Luffy said, “what do you expect?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com), or leave me a comment!


End file.
